So Much For Studying
by She Said Slide
Summary: So far, a little 'study date' results in near-confessed feelings and later-on Daiken goodness [PoV, fluff, shounen ai]


Title: So Much For Studying  
  
Author: She Said Slide aka Finger  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Pairing(s): Daiken  
  
Desc: PoV (Ken's), Fluff because I say so & Shounen ai  
  
Summary: So far, a little 'study date' results in near-confessed feelings and later-on Daiken goodness ^__^  
  
Pointless Notes: I've surprised even myself by writing this. It's been... I'd say about half a year since I wrote anything to do with Anime, so if it sucks you'll know why.  
  
PN2: This started out as a oneshot... should it be continued?  
  
Finger says: Review!  
  
  
  
My room was cold as I waited, paced around, back and forth. Wormmon asked me once or twice why I was so nervous, it asked me why I had asked if it would watch tv in the living room when he got here. I didn't know how to answer.  
  
Daisuke...  
  
He was coming over soon, to study. I knew I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything once he got here, but I really had no choice. So I continued to walk around my room, pulling the small lamp on my dresser off and then on a few times, and running my fingers through my dark hair.  
  
For a second, as I paused near my closet, I imagined Daisuke was running *his* fingers through my hair, and whispering things into my ear.  
  
"Uhh, Ken?"  
  
Moment ruined.  
  
"Hn," I said quietly at Wormmon as I returned from my dream world and started walking again. With all this pent-up energy and anxiousness, I began to pick a few things up off the floor. A toy of Wormmon's here, and a miscellaneous shirt or single sock there. My room was messy, more than usual, I noticed.  
  
"Need some help?" I heard someone, Daisuke, ask at the door and dropped a pair of boxers back onto the floor.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Daisuke." I smiled, or probably blushed, and retrieved the boxers, shoving them into the pile of clothing and junk in my arms and hoping they'd disappear out of sight. "Um, come on in." I motioned for him to come through the door and for Wormmon to leave, but it didn't get what I was doing.  
  
"Ken, is your neck sore?" Wormmon asked as I rocked my head back and forth, trying innocently to motion for it to leave.  
  
"Yes, but it wouldn't be if you went and watched tv. One of your favourite shows is on, *remember*?" I said as I straightened my neck and walked over to the closet, chucking the arm load of junk inside.  
  
"Ok!" Wormmon squealed and ran out of the room happily.  
  
"Ready to study?" Daisuke asked as he walked into my room and set his books down on the floor. Then he sat down and opened them up. I sat down on the floor next to him and pulled a binder and textbook from under my bed. I honestly cannot remember how those got there.  
  
"Okay... Where the heck is my pencil?" he mumbled and started checking under all his things.  
  
"Um, it's right here." I smiled as I lifted his missing pencil from behind his ear and handed it to him, then I ran two fingers through the hair I had pushed out of place.  
  
No. No, I did NOT just do that, I thought to myself.  
  
He smiled broadly up at me and took his pencil. "Okay, so what are we doing today..." he mumbled to himself and flipped through a thick, fat Math book. He either chose to ignore what I had just done, or he hadn't noticed. Either one was fine by me.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Math test tomorrow so... we should study chapter four, I think."  
  
"Ken, since when do you *think*?" he laughed. "I thought you always *knew*."  
  
"Sorry. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Don't be sorry," he grinned and ruffled my hair. "Whatcha been thinking about, Ken?" he asked as he leaned over his book and squinted at the letters and numbers before his eyes.  
  
I watched as he did so, wanting to be closer to him, or at least be able to tell him my thoughts.  
  
Daisuke, I'm in love with you.  
  
Yes, that would go over very well. I slapped my forehead.  
  
"Ken?" he asked when I hadn't answered him.  
  
I snapped back to reality and said, "Stuff."  
  
"Thank you for being completely vague," he chuckled lightly. "But you've got me curious now. What's on your mind?"  
  
I turned away shyly and started playing with the corner of the blanket on my bed. Then, unexpectedly, I felt his hands on my shoulders. They rubbed at the kinks in my neck and back and I sighed contently. I was so comfortable, and maybe even a little too much. Why else would I have asked what I did next?  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" I hadn't realized I was saying anything until I heard the whole sentence. It had come from my mouth.  
  
His hands stopped for a moment, probably so he could think, and then the started back up again. "Why shouldn't I be?" he said softly. I could feel his breath disturb my hair slightly and I almost shivered.  
  
"I don't know," I mumbled and then sighed. "We should study."  
  
"Okay," he said quietly and his warms hand left me; hesitantly.  
  
No they didn't, I told myself. Quit dreaming.  
  
As I turned back around to the books on the floor he laid down on his back and looked up at me. "Tell me all I need to know, oh powerful Ken-sama," he laughed and closed his eyes. His arms were stretched up and put under his head, and as he did so, his burgundy-red shirt lifted up. So now a good expanse of Daisuke's stomach was right underneath my eyes.  
  
I gulped and picked up the math book.  
  
After only five minutes of me explaining a few things about chapter four, Daisuke grumbled something about how bored he was.  
  
"Can we get something to eat or something?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied and we both got up. We left the math book laying on the floor and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Ken. Hey, Davis," Wormmon said in his funny little voice and bounced around on the couch. "I'm watching Power Rangers."  
  
"That's nice," I laughed and wandered into the kitchen, Daisuke following close behind. "Sandwiches ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I grabbed a bag of bread from the counter and opened it up. Then I grabbed a butter knife as Daisuke put down some turkey meat and mustard beside the bread.  
  
"Can you get some mayonnaise?" I asked as I began to build our snacks. I spread extra mustard on Daisuke's pieces of bread and flapped on the meat. And then something happened so unexpected that I'm surprised I did not pass out.  
  
Daisuke came up behind me, sliding his hand under my arm and brushing across my waist, and put the container of mayo in front of my eyes. "Here," he said, I'm sure *very* close to my ear, and set the thing onto the counter.  
  
"Um, thanks," I mumbled. He still hadn't left yet, so I became extremely nervous.  
  
"You have nice hair," he mused and then raked his fingers through it once, letting them trail down my neck lightly. But they vanished, and so did he, right when Wormmon decided to speak up and ruin everything.  
  
I should've left it at some kind of Digimon Day Care, like Hikari's house or something.  
  
"Kennnn, I want a sandwich toooo," it whined.  
  
"Yeah, okay," I called back.  
  
When our sandwichs were ready, Daisuke and I sat down on the couch and played a Play Station game with Wormmon.  
  
He beat both of us. 


End file.
